


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°1 : « Victime collatérale »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Krennso, M/M, One-Shot, Rogue One Spoilers, What is done cannot be undone, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic aurait préféré ne pas avoir à tuer Lyra Erso, afin de ne pas devenir spectateur impuissant du chagrin immense de Galen Erso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commençons donc par le commencement, mes chers gens. Ce premier texte s'appuie sur le début du film « Rogue One », la scène dans laquelle Krennic retrouve Galen et tue Lyra qui tente de s'interposer.

Le coup de feu était parti sans état d'âme. Galen était maintenant à genoux à côté du corps de Lyra, pleurant la mort trop soudaine de son épouse.

Orson Krennic ne pouvait pas en dire autant. En un sens, il était bien content d'être enfin débarrassé de cette femme, celle qui avait tout fait pour éloigner les deux hommes l'un de l'autre. Elle avait cherché à soustraire Galen de l'influence de Krennic pour garder son mari pour elle seule... et elle avait enfin compris que son opposition permanente à Orson n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour faire de vieux os. Le Directeur ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter que quiconque se mette en travers de son chemin vers le pouvoir absolu, et encore moins que cette personne puisse se permettre d'éloigner Galen de lui.

Orson comprenait néanmoins la souffrance de Galen, et il aurait préféré que l'autre homme n'ait jamais à la connaître... Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, et ils devraient tous les deux vivre avec le souvenir de cette victime collatérale, cette femme qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là où elle n'aurait pas dû être, et qui avait par la suite toujours refusé de bouger.

Le cœur de Krennic se serra devant les larmes de Galen... C'était la seule faute de Lyra s'ils en étaient arrivés là... Orson aurait voulu s'avancer vers son ami, le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, sentir ses sanglots contre son torse dans l'espoir de pouvoir libérer les siens... mais il savait que son geste serait mal interprété.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh noooooon !... L'art de commencer un recueil tout neuf sur un OTP tout neuf, en publiant un premier texte où le ship en question est irrémédiablement démoli U_U'
> 
> Et non, je n'aime pas Lyra, pas du tout. Déjà parce qu'elle se met au milieu de mon Krennso, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas supporté cette adoratrice des Jedi lors de ma lecture de « Catalyst » ^_^'


End file.
